


Thanksgiving, 1985

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But he's trying, El is nervous, F/M, Mike is awkward, Tumblr Prompt, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike visits El for her first Thanksgiving at the Byers'.// Prompt from Tumblr





	Thanksgiving, 1985

5-1-5, Mike said he'd be there at 5-1-5. 

El paced up and down her room nervously. She couldn't sit still. She sat on her bed, but then she'd stand up again and look in the mirror, then she'd pick up random items from her desk only to set them down again. 

Her framed photo of her and Mike had pride of place on her dresser. It had been taken not long after that week...it was one of the first good days she'd had since Hop. They'd decided to have a redo of fourth of July in the Byers' backyard. Jonathan had caught the moment of Mike leaning over to whisper something in El's ear, and her face just about to crinkle in laughter. It was a simple moment, but one of her favourites. It reminded her that there was always happiness around her, even if it didn't feel like it.

She glanced at her clock next to her photo: 5-1-0. He'd be here soon.

They'd spoken every day since the move and even if it had been just over a month since they'd seen each other in person, it felt like a lifetime. She missed him. Missed seeing him laugh instead of just hearing it. She missed the feeling of his hand in hers, how sometimes his thumb was gently rub against the back of her hand to reassure her that he was still there.

Part of her worried. What if he was completely changed? Last time they'd been apart, he had changed so much. His voice was deeper, he was taller, his face seemed slightly more angled. She knew that had been over the course of almost a year but she was scared. What if he found someone new? What if he preferred her gone?

It was all in her head, she knew that. She knew she loved him and that he loved her. That was all there was to it. But that wouldn't stop the mean voice in her head.

She heard the doorbell ring and Jonathan answering it. Stopping for one final look in the mirror, El composed herself. Joyce had taken her shopping, helping her pick out some new winter clothes and even a new dress especially for today. The silhouette was similar to her one from the snowball, puffed sleeves and a layered skirt. But this time it had brighter colours, just how El liked it. Even the lady in the shop had commented on how well it suited her.

She nervously patted down the skirt and smoothed down the bit of hair she'd pinned back in place before heading downstairs.

Nancy's voice could be heard from the kitchen, laughing bashfully at Jonathan taking too many photos. Her heart stopped when she heard a familiar voice from the living room.

"Have you made any new friends? What're your teachers like?"

Mike was talking to Will about his new school. El hesitated, about to turn around when Joyce found her.

"Hey, kiddo. Is everything alright?"

El nodded, "Yeah, I was just…" 

Joyce held both her hands reassuringly. "You look beautiful. Mike's not going to know what hit him."

That made El laugh, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

El looked up, "I'm scared it'll be... different."

"You've dealt with distance before. And I may not know about some things, but one thing I know about is love. And that boy in there loves you. A little bit of distance can't stop that if it's meant to be."

El nodded and took a deep breath before entering the living room.

Mike was sat next to Will on the couch but stood up the second El walked in. His mouth opened slightly and she saw Will roll his eyes and smile before leaning his cheek on his hand on the arm rest.

El was right about some things. Mike had changed. But only a little bit. He was taller again, she didn't know how he kept growing so fast. And as she got closer she could see the faintest hairs starting to form across his lips. Cute.

But he still had the same wide eyed smile he always had. Still wore one of the ugliest sweaters she'd ever seen (it was new, but still just as ugly as the others). And she loved it.

"You uh, you look... beautiful." His eyes roamed over her dress but back to her face. "Amazing."

She blushed and looked down at her dress. Silently thanking Joyce once again. 

"I...wow…" he couldn't stop smiling. 

"I missed you." She finally said.

"Me too!" He quickly blurted out before his face wrinkled in the way it always does when he thinks he's said something wrong. "I mean, I missed  _ you.  _ I didn't miss myself. How could I?"

He shook his head again, nervously laughing.

She laughed and took one of his hands in both of hers, giving it a squeeze. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, savouring the fact they could physically see each other again.

"Ahem." Will suddenly coughed, drawing attention to the fact that he was still here.

"Oh right, uh I have something for you." Mike pulled his hand away from hers and walked over to his backpack on the couch, rummaging inside it. He pulled out little book. "We were supposed to give it to you the day you moved but I guess everyone was a little emotional that day and we kind of forgot."

She opened it and saw the pages covered in pictures and little notes from her friends. 

"It's a scrapbook of the summer. After everything kind of went to shit." Mike explained, watching her scan the pages, running her hands along the pictures.

El felt tears brimming in her eyes. "What's this?" She pointed to one of Mike in front of a locker.

He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "That was taken the first day of highschool. Dustin brought a camera so he could document it. He thought my locker number was funny."

She leaned in to have a better look and could just make out the numbers. "Eleven."

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes, hugging the book to her chest. Tears almost spilled down her cheeks but she managed to hold them back.

Her arms were thrown around Mike, pressing on her tiptoes to bury her face against his neck.

"Thank you."

She pulled back, still close to his face. How she missed his freckled cheeks and nose.

Her hand brushed his cheek, tangling in his hair. She leaned forward and he tilted his head to meet her. Just before their lips met, Will suddenly stood up.

"Gross, I'm out of here!"

They laughed, Mike looking over his shoulder as Will ran from the room.

"Where were we?" He raised an eyebrow, and El pressed forward kissing him for the first time in a month.

It wasn't different. She still felt the same rush as she did the first time. And that was how she knew this really was meant to be.

* * *


End file.
